Tears of the Innocent
by thefirstespada
Summary: Itachi is on his death bed and starts interacting with his Guardian Angel. Itachi/Konan


**Itachi's P.O.V**

I'm sick, I have a disease inside of me eating away at my body, I don't know how long I have to live, but I suffer every day. As the days pass on, I feel weaker and more vulnerable than the last. My life is like a candle, as the flames burns the wax melts away until the wax itself extinguishes the flame. I don't know how much time I have left, but it feels like I can keel over and die any minute. It's these days when I remember my old life back in Konoha, back when I didn't have to run, back when I had someone to care for.

These days, I suffer every minute of every day, it's a nightmare, my body is dying and my soul is crying. I now my legs will eventually give out and I'll be reduced to lie down on a bed and waste away alone. Until then I'll just walk through life, until the day when I'm either struck down by my disease, or killed by him. Some people say that when you're near death, everything around you suddenly becomes fascinating.

For me I had a realization, these people that I call allies, are the scum of the earth. They are murderers, thieves, psychos, and war mongers, all of them are being guided by a century old evil hiding behind the mask of an imbecile. We're disposable, every one of us is a pawn on the chessboard, and my only purpose is to drive my sibling into a war against his own home. I wish that I could just take my own life, end it all here and now before another war breaks out.

In my sorrow, I find a light a light in the darkness.

Just as I predicted I'm now strapped to a bed, tubes feeding nutrients into my body and machines keeping my breathing normal. Even the most simplest of tasks has become a difficult chore. If I want a drink of water, someone has to hold my head up so that I won't drown, I feel weak and powerless.

Members are assigned to watch over me, everyday a different member takes over and helps me out with tasks. Most of the members detest helping me, it's just their nature. Others don't seem to mind; they just sit in the corner and work on something. But then there's her, God's Angel. She stands over me and watches me rot in my bed, there is no concern in her eyes, but there is determination. Sympathy, concern, and mercy, all of those things aren't her style; instead she has one goal, keep me alive. And she does anything in order to assure that.

Sometimes she sits by my bed and folds paper into the shape of animals, her Origami skills are unique. She can even use her chakra to fold paper without needing to touch the paper itself. But the only time she does that is when she's watching me. When she looks down at me with her heartless eyes, I look back at her with my deceiving eyes. Not only can my eyes deceive, they can also reveal secrets locked away in the mind.

I see her pain, loss of friends, loss of family, and the loss of a life. All thanks to one man, the same man that caused my pain, I'll even mention him by name, Danzo. She has seen tears and she has seen war at such a young age, such as me. And just like me, she's strong on the outside, but she weeps like a child on the inside. I waited for the right time to ask her, I asked her about her past. She refused to speak about it, so I broke a promise that I made so long ago, I told her of my past.

When I was finished, her stone face was broken and sympathy was revealed. Her story intertwined with mine, Danzo caused as all to feel pain. Even if I already know it, her story makes my heart ache with pain. So young, so innocent, it was twisted into an unnecessary evil, I tried my best to comfort her. And when I felt pain, she tried to comfort me, it was nice.

Every passing day made us closer to each other. She showed me what she only use to show her God. She may have been God's Angel, but she was my Guardian Angel, watching over me and keeping me alive. She smiles at me and I smile at her, she says that I should smile more, it comforts her, just as he smile comforts me. When she found me, she was a crying child hiding behind a mask; after she met me she removed the mask and let it out. I was there to listen and I made her feel better.

Once night as I was half asleep, she snuck into my room. She slowly walked into the room and approached my bed. When she made sure I was asleep she slowly bent down and kissed me, I was awake and I felt warm. It was a cold, cold night, but I was warm and I bet she was warm as well. This moment lasted for only a moment, but what came next lasted for what seemed to be a lifetime. My eyes suddenly went wide and I began to have a coughing fit. Konan flipped the light switch and ran to my side; even though she was panicking she tried her best to keep me on the bed.

I heard her scream for help, she was not a medical ninja; there was nothing she could do for me. I continued coughing, blood was splattered from my mouth every time I coughed, some of it landed on her face. This was it, my death was drawing near, and I was going to die here with my love at my side. Wait, my love? Never mind, she belongs to God, she doesn't love me, we're just tortured souls that comforted each other.

I stopped trashing and coughing, I laid still; she had my hand in an iron grip. Her hands were neither soft, nor warm; they were hard and cold, like steel. She was crying, I hated to see people cry, I even hated myself when I cried, I was glad I was dying. Now I don't have to see people cry anymore, especially the people I love, I love my brother, and I love Konan. When I die they'll cry, Konan because she loses another friend and Sasuke because I know the deceiver will find him and tell him everything.

With the last bit of my strength I lifted my arm and with two of my fingers I poked her on her forehead. She was surprised of course, she looked down at me, and I saw that her eyes were a bit puffy with tears. I smiled and told her **sorry Konan, I guess this is the last time. **My blood soaked hand slowly slid of her face, leaving its mark on her flawless pale skin. I died right in front of her, my hand was still being held by hers.

By touching her, I gave her one final gift, that night she was going to see me again for sure. She was sleeping, but her peaceful sleep was interrupted by a noise coming from inside of her room. She stood up and looked around, all she saw was a pair of scarlet eyes floating in the darkness. She called my name and I revealed myself, I was transparent and I was only visible to her. With the last bit of my strength I transferred my mind into her. I will always be with her, as long as I remained in her memory, I would exist only to her.

Now when people see Konan smile at the wall, or talk to the wind. They'll now that she is talking to her Guardian Angel, Itachi. I kissed her only once, but since then we became connected, I touched her only once, but since then we became one. I smiled to many times and now she smiles all the time.

**The End **


End file.
